Arrow Dodge Challenge Mishap
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **I felt like doing a one shot, so I thought...why not? Warning: this contains accidental wetting and, well, embarrassment.** The video had been going fine, and they were having quite a bit of fun with it, when it took a turn for the worst. Mark didn't think he could be any embarrassed than he was in this moment.


**So I just decided to do a small one-shot because...why not? It is based off of the Arrow Dodge Challenge Video Also, Matthias will still be called Matthias in this fic as to not be confused with the other Matt (Watson). I hope you enjoy my story! :D **

Mark felt a bit shy today, since he had been stuck between his Big and Little sides for a large amount of the day. But by now, he knew how to hide his Little side decently, considering it had been a deep secret for him for a few years.

It was a rough start, and it only seemed to get worse. He woke up feeling rather cranky, and not his usual morning self. He hadn't even felt like getting out of bed. Then Matthias, J-Fred and Bryan decided to come over to shoot a video, and he just wasn't in the mood. He felt like spending the day in his computer room, playing games by himself. But that wasn't happening.

Don't get him wrong. He loved his friends. But some days he just felt like having private, Little days...even if he did live with Ryan and Matt. The two men understood enough, and tended to give Mark his privacy when he asked. The group of them sat down to think of something to do, debating back and forth until they had decided on some random challenge that they had come up with just to have a bit of fun for the day. And it was a break from the usual video games or sketches seen on Mark's channel.

He got himself ready for the video, the others doing the same. He was a bit nervous to slip up, though he knew it could just be cut out of the video. However, it couldn't be cut out of the guys' memories. If he did something in front of them, he was going to be so...embarrassed. Maybe teased. He didn't know what to expect.

* * *

The video had been going fine, and they were having quite a bit of fun with it, when it took a turn for the worst. Mark had been laughing along with the others, trying to make it past the line, when one of the Nerf Arrows hit him right in the lower region. He let out a small noise, sinking down to the ground. The pain wasn't even all that bad. It was what happened afterwards.

He hadn't meant for it to happen. But apparently Mark had forgotten to go to the bathroom before the video because, before he knew it, his bladder gave out and he felt his pants begin to grow damp, wetting himself in front of all of them. He was still crouched down so there was some hope that no one would see it, but it was a short lived hope when he heard footsteps coming his way.

It was obvious he was wet, his jeans soaked to cause a darker blue all down his inner thigh. He didn't think he could do anything to hide it as tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn't just go inside without anyone noticing. The wet spot was too big, and he didn't have anything to hide it with. At least he was on his knees so his shoes were still dry.

He tensed up as the guys got closer, nearly jumping when he felt a hand on his back. The scent of urine was pretty strong, and he knew that the others could most likely smell it by now. There was no stopping the tears that began to fall at the thought of that. They knew what he had done.

"Mark, are you okay man? That was a pretty...hard hit." Matthias spoke up, hesitating in the middle of the sentence when the scent hit his nose. It didn't take long for all of them to catch onto what had happened, though no one seemed to want to point it out.

It was silent for a few seconds, until Mark began to cry. He felt so pathetic. He tended to have small accidents every once and a while, but nothing like this. He brought his thankfully dry hands up to his face, trying to cover his sobs. He heard someone crouched down beside him but he didn't dare to look up.

"I am so sorry Mark. That was all my fault. I...I didn't mean to hit you...there." J-Fred spoke up this time, the guilt setting in. No one was laughing, no one was even cracking a smile. There was complete seriousness from everyone, which was a rare encounter for all of them.

"N-No. I...it's n-nothing." Mark whispered out weakly, trying not to add to his embarrassment anymore. He wanted to act like nothing had happened but he knew that that was rather...hard to do. It wasn't every day that a grown man wet himself. He didn't want to, but he had no other choice but to stand up, making the wet spot even more obvious.

"Maybe you should head in and change, yeah?" It was Ryan's voice this time that spoke up, and Mark gave a small nod as he moved his hands to cover the wet area as best as he could even if there was truly no point in doing so.

The fabric clung to his legs where he was wet, and he kept his head ducked as he did a small walk of shame towards the door. He could hear a bit of talking from behind him, but he chose to ignore it. How was he going to be taken serious after something like wetting his pants? Sure accidents happened but they weren't supposed to happen to him. Especially not in front of his friends.

"Can you guys just..." Mark didn't even know what to say. He didn't want them to follow into the house after him. He just needed some alone time to get over what had happened. He knew though, that wouldn't happen for quite some time. He wouldn't be able to look at J-Fred, Matthias, Bryan, Ryan, or Matt the same. And they wouldn't be able to look at him the same either. All because of a small, stupid slip up.

He was glad when he didn't hear any footsteps follow him into the house, and closed the door behind him with a small sniffle before he headed to his room to change. He pulled out some clothes from his dresser, rubbing at his tired eyes a bit, and then headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower. At least to clean himself off. It only took a few minutes before he was stepping out of the shower, feeling rather refreshed but still embarrassed of course.

He took his time getting changed into a more...laid back outfit since he didn't plan on being in the recording anymore. He had on a pair of sweatpants as well as a bit of a baggy t shirt, his hair still in a mess as he tried to calm himself down still. He glanced in the mirror, seeing the humiliation on his face, and he hated it. He really was like a vulnerable child.

* * *

Once he was all finished up, Mark reluctantly made his way back towards the backdoor, still chewing on his bottom lip gently as he looked out to see what the other males were doing. And it surprised him to see the four other males just sitting down and...talking. He knew it was most likely about him. He would just have to accept it, since he really couldn't change the past.

He was about to turn away when he saw Ryan give him a little wave to come out, clenching his hands into fists as he tried to fight back the tears. He at least had to seem grown up about this.

Mark slipped out the door to join the others, staying silent as he waited for someone else to speak up first. He didn't want to. He felt like he couldn't force the words out. He stayed standing in case he had to make a quick getaway, his eyes going around the table to look at each of the four faces.

"Feeling any better bud?" Ryan asked him, a light smile on his lips. He was always as supportive as possible, since he knew that Mark himself couldn't be having the best time right now. He then moved the chair out that was beside him, offering Mark a spot to sit. It was as if...no one seemed to care. It had happened less than half an hour ago and everyone seemed to be over it already.

Mark gave a slight nod of his head, not looking up to make eyes contact once the talking had started. He sat down in the chair a bit hesitantly, unsure if he really should stay or not. "Y-Yeah. Thanks." He replied, voice cracking a bit.

After that, the conversation was changed and less focused on Mark, the rest of the afternoon seeming to go a lot better. The other four guys didn't seem to dwell on it and it was really like nothing happened, which Mark was thankful for.

Mark just hoped that the incident would be forgotten soon.

**Well...Holy hell. This was a lot longer than I intended it to be. I feel so bad putting Markimoo through all of this :( But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, and as always, reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
